The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
An electronic system may often include various electronic components and sub-systems assembled or integrated on a printed circuit board (PCB), where the PCB may provide mechanical support, while electrically connecting electronic components using conductive tracks, pads and other features built onto a non-conductive substrate. Assembly of an electronic system, e.g., using PCBs, may be performed with consideration given to protection from mechanical damage, cooling, radio frequency noise emission, protection from electrostatic discharge, maintenance, operator convenience, and cost. Electronic systems for aerospace, marine, or military systems may impose different types of design criteria for assembling or integration on PCBs.
Wearable devices and Internet of Things (IoT) devices and systems, such as fitness tracker, headsets etc., may benefit from protections such as impermeability to water, resistance to corrosion, and support for high impact. For example, a fitness tracker collecting data on a user's vital signs while swimming may not work if water protection is not applied to the fitness tracker. Similarly, boards used for skateboards may be damaged without protection for withstanding high impact. However, current techniques for water protection and high impact protection for electronic systems using PCBs may have high costs and lack of flexibility.